Loonatics:El comienzo
by zareth1825
Summary: Lexi cuenta su historia antes de ser superheroina y como conoció a sus compañeros loonatics antes de el impacto del meteorito y lo que susede despues de este...
1. CAPITULO

**ATENCION: Loonatics es de Warner Bros no es mio**

**MI PRIMER FIC OJALA LES GUSTE:**

**CAPITULO.1-PRIMER DÍA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Hola soy Lexi Bunny me mude a Acmetropolis hace poco. Mañana es mi primer día en la U, estoy un poco nerviosa, El caso mejor me iré a acostar no quiero llegar un "asco" el primer día en la U.

*TIC-TIC-TIC* El despertador suena me levanto y me fui a arreglar, me veía muy tranquila, pero a pesar de todo no dejo de pensar - ¿cómo serán mis compañeros?,¿ les agradare?,¿ como serán las clases de la U? su cabeza se invadía en preguntas, mire el reloj 7:30 debo estar en la U a las 8:00

Una chica morena, estudiante, nos dio la bienvenida y nos indico donde estaba el auditorio donde nos iban a dar la bienvenida y los horarios de clase.

Fui a mis clases, pasaron algunas horas y sonó el timbre del almuerzo me senté y a mi lado se sentó una pata, era blanca con ojos cafés claros, pelo castaño arriba de los hombros.

"Bienvenida, mi nombre es Tiara, estoy en el club de bienvenida, y como se que eres nueva vine a darte un tour por la universidad, pero dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hola, mi nombre es Lexi, y me encantaría que me dieras un tour"

"ok, que te parece si empezamos" dijo tiara "

"ok, vamos"dije

mientras empezamos el recorrido por la universidad tiara me mostro algunos grupos y clubes

"mira este es el salón de los estudiantes de química, oh mira es tech QUE TAL TECH"

"que tal Tiara"

"¿Que haces?" pregunta Tiara

"en un proyecto, pero no te diré de que se trata es una sorpresa", dijo tech

"okey... oh mira te presento a lexi es nueva aquí en la U" dijo tiara

"mucho gusto lexi yo soy el Doctor Tech E. Coyote, pero me puedes llamar coyote, tech o DOCTOR"

"muy bien, mucho gusto Tech"dije

"Bueno te dejamos tech, voy a seguir mostrándole la U y sus alrededores a Lexi" dice tiara

"adiós tech" dijeron lexi y tiara

"adiós chicas" dijo tech volviendo a su trabajo

Tiara me mostró toda la universidad, era muy linda. Empezamos a hablar y a convivir en los almuerzos en clases, etc, y con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigas.

**Esto fue todo ojala que les haya gustado, y tranquis en el transcurso de la historia iré agregando los demás loonatics, hasta el impacto del meteorito, dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. CAPITULO-NUEVO AMIGO

**ATENCION: LOONATICS NO ES MIO ES DE WB**

**CAPITULO.2-NUEVO AMIGO?**

_Ya habia pasado algún tiempo desde que conocí a Tiara y a Tech, siempre me la pasaba con Tiara y algunas veces hablaba con Tech, faltaban algunos dias para salir a vacaciones de verano asi que decidi dar un paseo por la ciudad con Tiara y por paseo me refiero a ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa._

_En el camino hacia el centro comercial Tiara y yo vimos una gran multitud reunida, asi que decidimos mirar. Luego de pasar casi a rastras entre la genta pudimos llegar al principio de esta, dandonos cuenta que estaban en plena filmacion de una pelicula._

_"Oh mi Dios, mira es Math Grouns (ni idea de quien es ese nombre es inventado)" dice Tiara muy entusiasmada"_

_"Math Grouns?" Dije algo confundida_

_"Si Math Grouns el guapisimo actor de peliculas de acción, famosisimo aqui en Acmetropolis"dice Tiara emocionada. En mi punto de vista no me parecia guapisimo un poco... simpatico?, pero tiara estaba que se desmayaba de la emocion hasta que me dice:_

_"Lexi quedemonos viendolo porfavor talves consiga un autografo, podemos? Siiii" me dijo Tiara en voz suplicante, nunca la habia visto de esa manera,asi que no tuve de otra y accedi._

_Minutos despues estaban en una escena donde le daban una 'paliza' al protagonista, asi que llamaron a se 'doble' era un conejo (como yo) gris de ojos azules, era muy... lindo, el antes de filmar la paliza le daba unas sugerencias al director, de esta parte de la pelicula, pero el director solo lo ignoro y procedia a que le dieran la golpiza, lo que mas me enojo fue que repitieron esta escena una 50 mil veces literalmente mientras el director se dirigia al camerino del actor principal Math con el, dejando al doble casi inconsiente en el suelo, ,mientras que la multitud (incluyendo a Tiara), se fueron atras de Math en busca de un autografo, dejando al chico solo._

_Minutos mas tarde cuando no habia nadie (nadie es nadie ni Tiara que se fue como loca detras del actor), solo yo y un chico tratando de recuperarse de la 'paliza' que le dieron, ya habia dado media vuelta para irme, cuando pense: -no me deberia ir, deberia ayudarlo,despues de todo nadie lo vino a ayudar, y al parecer nadie vendra a ayudar- me di media vuelta y me dirigi hacia él y le dije:_

_"Estas bien?" Dije ayudandolo a levantar (ya que no habia temido fuerzas para levantarse del suelo)_

_"Sii-i"dijo tartamudeando, "igual casi todas las semana me hacen esto, estoy un poco acostumbrado"_

_"Pero igual te ves mal, ire a buscar un botiquin para tratar de curar algunas de tus heridas" dije con vos algo preocupada._

_Lo ayude a sentar en una silla que parecia del director despues de un rato, hubo un largo silencio mientras le hacia curaciomes en algunas cortadas,cuando estaba apunto de terminar, el me miro a los ojos y me dio un sinsero "Gracias", me senti tan bien, me alegro tanto haberme quedado a ayudarlo, pensaba mientras miraba fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales no podia dejar de ver._

_"Mi nombre es Ace"_

_"Hola mi nombre es Lexi"_

_"Enserio muchas gracias por haberme ayudado"_

_"No fue nada, oye que tal si te invito a tomar un café, para que recobres fuerzas, que dices?"_

_"Bien pero solo si yo pago"dice el en forma insistente_

_"No, como crees, ademas te invite yo"_

_"Tomalo como un tipo de 'paga' por averme ayudado"_

_"Bien pero la proxima invito yo, okey?"_

_"Okey" ace dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.._

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora subire el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, no se olviden de comentar y dar sus sugerencias, gracias por leer mi fic, BYE ;)_**


	3. CAPITULO-PERDIDO Y TALVEZ ENCONTRADO

**AVISO: Loonatics no son mios es de WB**

**Hola! Siento no haber subido el cap rapido pero mi mamá me castigo y pues... ya saben, bueno aqui va.**

**CAPITULO.3-PERDIDO Y TALVEZ ENCONTRADO**

Yo y Ace fuimos a tomar un café, luego fuimos a conversar al parque, conversamos por mucho tiempo, ya era muy tarde en la noche, pero no nos dimos cuenta, ya que estabamos muy entretenidos en nuestra conversacion, hasta que llego un patp negro parecia un loco y dijo: por fin ace casi no te encuentro!, lo cogio de la mano y lo arratro, luego echó a ace a un taxi, dejandome sola, ese loco no nos dio tiempo de nada, ni siquiera para que ace se despidiera o algo, no nos dejo siquiera me di cuenta que ya era tarde, asi que me dirigi a mi casa.

Ya me disponi a dormir cuando empece a pensar:*No volvere a ver a Ace?,no me dio su telefono ni nada, pero... tal vez mañana esten en el mismo lugar grabando, pero que te pasa lexi solo es un conocido, porque te importa tanto?,acaso... no, lo acabo de conocer, como puedes pensar en eso?, pero igual quiero volver a verlo, pero.. como amigos, nada mas.*

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me empece a arreglar como nunca, y lo admito pensaba inconcientemente:*debo verme bien talvez hoy pueda verle*.pase un dia como siempre en la U, y luego me dirigi en donde estaban grabando la vez pasada.

Al llegar allí me acerque note que grababan tomas diferentes, estuve hay parada por horas ya casi era de joche cuando. que? Terminaron por hoy? Pero no vi a ace. Asi que vi al director y me hacerque y le dije:

"Disculpe, me podria decer donde esta Ace Bunny?"

"Quen?"dijo el director confundido

"Ace, el doble del actor principal" le respondi

"Aaa, ese inutil, no hoy es su dia de descanso"dijo el director con voz fastidiada

Me di media vuelta y me aleje, enojada por el comentario del director, y pense: Talvez mañana si lo encuentre.

Al otro dia hice la mosma rutina de siempre con exepcion de que fui donde estaban garbando, cuando llegue me sorpredi al no ver nada...YA NO ESTABAN! Se fueron a grabar a otra parte, triste me di media vuelta y me dirigi a casa pensando: esto significa que no-no volvere a ver a ace?.mi cabeza estaba invadida de preguntas cuando PAF! Choque con un chico (correcaminos, llavaba uniforme de repartidor), los dos caimos al suelo.

"Lo siento"me dijo mientra se levantaba y levantaba sus cosas

"No hay cuidado fue mi culpa" dije mientras el me ayudaba a levantarme

"No como crees fue mia, yo hiba demasiado rapido" dijo hablando de una for,a increible mente rapida, y al parecer asi hablaba siempre

"Pero yo hiba distraida, y por cierto porque hibas tan rapido?"pregunte

"Porque debo llevar esta orden a tiempo o no me pagaran, y si no me pagan, mi jefe me quita el sieldo o peor me despiden"dijo algo preocupado m8entra miraba su reloj cuando.

"OH NO!, me que tres minutos no llegare"

"Tranquilizate, ve y si llegas tarde yo te pagare, despues de todo fue mi culpa, estare aqui por si acaso" le dije para tratar de calmarlo

"Gracias me salvas la vida (literalmente)"dijo el retirandose rapidamente

Luego de como 2 min el llego y le dije:

"Si alcanzaste a llegar?"

"Si, por suerte ne estaba lejos, por sierto soy Rev " dijo extendiendo una mano

"No fue nada, yo soy Lexi" dije mientras respondia el saludo

"Por sierto gracias por querer ayudarme" dijo rev

"No fue nada"

"Bueno, debo irme a trabajar, si necesitas algo sabes en donde encontarme"

"Claro, en donde trabahas ya se donde ordenar comida" le dije

"Bueno, no olvides ordenar, para volver a vernos, eres buena persona me encantaria que fueramos amigos"

"Tu tambien me agradas, entonces nos vemos rev" dije mientra el se hiba muy rapido por sierto.

* * *

Pasaron algunos dias desde que conocí a Rev,era unfin de semana,estaba aburrida asi que decidi llamar a Tiara para hacer algo.

*RINNGG*"hola?" Contesta Tiara

"Hola Tiara, que haces?"

"Estoy en la U ayudando a Tech con un experimento, porque?"

"Me preguntaba si no querias hacer algo con migo"

"Pues ahora estoy ocupada, pero que tal si quedamos esta noche?, oí que va a haber una supre fiesta en la piscina principal de acmetropolis y vamos con Tech que el tambien tenia planeado ir, que te parece?" Dijo tiara

"Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 8 en la piscina, bye"

"Ok, nos vemos, bye"

* * *

Ya era de noche ya habia llegado a la piscina, pero no veia ni a Tiara ni a Tech ya que habia mucha gente en la fiesta, encontre una silla de playa y me sente a "relajarme" mientras los esperaba, cuando de repente vi un pato negro sentado en la silla del salvavidas de una vez se me vino a la mente el pato que se habia llevado a ace, lo analice de pies a cabeza y.. SI era el mismo pato que se llevo a ace arrastrando , fui lo mas rapido que pude a tratar de alcanzarlo cuando alguien se para frente a mi y no me deja avanzar, cuando me percate me di cuenta que er Revy empezó a hanlarme:

"Hola Lexi el mundo es muy pequeño que nos volvemos a encontrar, y dime como has estado, que has hecho.."le coji el pico antes de que me siguiera hablando y le dije:

"Bien Rev, mira ahora no puedo hablar,pero ahora te busco y hablamos todo lo que quieras, ok?"

"Entendido lexi pero ahorita hablamos tengo muchas cosas que contarte.." lo interrumpi y dije :" sin Rev si ahora me cuentas", y me fui a buscar el pato, pero cuando mire, ya no estaba.

**Lexi volvera a ver a ace con ayuda de ese pato... los dejo con la incognita. Dejen comentarios y tratare de subir el proximo cap lo mas pronto posible, bueno los dejo Bye :-***


	4. CAPITULO- EXTRAÑO SUSESO

**ADVETENCIA: LOONATICS ES DE WB, NO MIO**

**Holis siento haberme demoradk, aqui va**

**CAPITULO.4- EXTRAÑO SUSESO**

Busque a ese pato hasta debajo de las rocas, desgrasiadamente no lo encontraba hasta que divise un pato negro jugando a ser salvadidas en la silla del salvavidas estaba sentado con los airiculares como si estuviera observando que todo estuviera en orden corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia el para que no se me fuera a volver a perder. Cuando estaba ya mas cerca de el le dije:

"Oye tu, donde esta Ace?"

"Ace?" Pregunta levantandose de la silla del salvavidas

"Si ace, el conejo gris ojos azules...)

"Se quien es Ace esque me sorprende que lo estes buscando a el y no a mi preciosa" dice el en forma 'seductora'

"Jajaja ya quisieras tener tanta suerte pero no me has respondido, donde esta Ace?" le dije ya un poco irritada

"Espera, espera ya te respondere, primero dejame presentarme mi nombre es Pato"

"Enserio? Pato? Que nombre tan poco obvio" digo con algo de sarcasmo," yo soy lexi, el caso, donde esta Ace?"

"Enserio lo necesitas a el teniendo todo esto (dice señalandose) muñeca"

"Muneca?" Lo arrincomo en una pared casi levantando y le digo enjada: "no me vuelvas a llamar muñeca ( saque un poco de mi ansestra :) ) y por ultima vez te pregunto, DONDE ESTA ACE?"

"E-en el parque, lexi fue a dar una vuelta en el parque y-ya te dije ahora, NO MA HAGAS NADA POR FAVOR!" Dice pato casi orinandose.

Me dirigi al parque lo mas pronto que pude llegue rapido ya que quedaba a algunas cuadras de la piscina recorri todo el parque, ya me hiba a ir pero primero hiba a buscar en el ultimo lugar donde no habia hido. Cuandk a lo lejos veo a ace sentado en el sesped me hacerque lentamente cuando llego otra chica una coneja cafe con ojos miel que le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sento junto a el. Senti que se me partia el alma pero, porque? Si apenas lo conocia, me di media vuelta y mientras daba pequeños pasos para irme el gritó mi nombre, yo simplemente segui caminando sin mirar atras, ignorandolo por completo aunque ubiera querido ir a abrazarlo ignorando a la otra chica, pero no podia, en ese momento me dolia mucho como para hacerlo. Rapidamente me dirigi a mi casa y me trate de dormir pero no podia, pensando en el y en lo que acababa de ver

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fui a la U era domingo, pero yo hacia actividades extra para mi curriculo, me encontre con Tiara que estaba castigada y le tocaba ir a actividades extra o reprobar no dirijimos a la clase de gimnacia. Yo soy muy buena en gimnacia ya que cuando era pequeña mi papá me llavaba a clases.

"Lexi, guau, eres super buena para esto"dice Tiara sorprendida

"Encerio, gracias en que cuando pequeña practicaba"dije

"Porque no te unes a las porristas, tienes mucha agilidad para serlo"dice Tiara

"No lo se.."

" vamos tomalo como un pasatiempo" Dice Tiara insistente

"Esta bien, me convensiste, pero dime, cuando son las pruebas?"

"Dentro de una semana, pero cambiando de tema vas a lamluchas con migo? Dice tiara

"A las luchas?" Pregunte extrañada

"Si me regalaron unas boletas gratis para esta tarde y no quiero desperdiciarlas"

* * *

No se como rayos me convencio pero al final me fui a la luchas, ella parecia loca, yo no sabia que le gustaban tanto termino la lucha y me suplico ir con los luchadores para un autografo.

En los camerinos mientras ella intentaba un autografo de Trizas(me lo invente ni me pregunten) me tropece con un chico que dijo:

"IdhxydjzSLAMdjud"y me dirijio el saludo de mano

"Hola soy lexi? Le dije dudando de lo que me habia preguntado

"NdushsisADIOSjsudjslLUCHAmsjs" dijo slam... o creo que asi se llama,fue un momento bastante raro mas tarde, cuando finalizaron los autografos para Tiara me fui a mi casa

* * *

Pasó una semana, los ultimos dias e estado practicando para la prueba de porristas Que por cierto es hoy, quiero ir lo mas presentable posible me puse un vestido azul con rosa y ma maquille bien, quiero causarle buena impresion a la capitana de las porristas.

Al llegar habia un grupo de chicas tambien audicionando "la siguiente es Roxi Bunny" estaba muy nerviosa y empece, mi rutina fue una futina impecable, pero la capitana celosa no me deja entrar al equipo, cuando empieza a temblar todos salen corriendo exepto yo que habia tropezado y quede en el piso, una onda de energia gigante con una luz deslumbrante me emvuelve por completo, al pasar esa onda de energia me sentia diferente,como mas fuerte, mas valiente

**Bueno lo se no es muy largo pero hice lo que pude, tuve una semana bastante ocupada. Y tranquilos esto no acaba aqui, todavia me queda mucha historia, los dejo con la inquietud, Ojala les alla gustado, Gracias por leer mi Fic, BYE ;)**


	5. CAPITULO- RECLUTANDO

**LOONATICS NO ES MIO ES SA WB ETC ETC.. AQUIVA**

**CAPITULO.5-RECLUTANDO**

Me sentia bien experimentando todo eso pero a la vez me sentia mal, como mariada, asi que me dirigui a mi casa, dormi todo el dia hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Tiara fue a buscarme a mi casa, si no hubiera sido por ella no me hubiera levantado, todavia me sentia mal, extraña. Nos dirigimos a la U hablamos sobre las pruebas de porristas la cuales tiara dijo enojada: "Esa chica es solo una presumida que molesta que le ganen como tú eres mejor de porrista" tambien le comente sobre el temblor y me dijo"talvez alla sido por el impacto del meteorito en el oceano de acmetropolis" meteorito?, ok eso no lo sabia pero en ese momento no le tome gran importancia, el resto del dia fue muy normal como siempre.

Me dirigia a casa con Tiara, pero antes de llegar teniamos que pasar un horrible callejon, era tarde nos retrazamos ya que nos quedamos haciendo un trabajo, pero unos centimetros antes de entrar al callejon:

"Tiara escuchaste eso?"

"No lexi porque que escuchaste?"

"Siento que no deberiamos cruzar ahora por el callejon" dije algo preocupada

"Porfavor lexi quiero irme ya a ki casa estoy cansada y no voy a llegar si no cruzo ese callejon"dice Tiara ya algo estrasada, "ademas , pasamos por aqui todos los dias no te prehocupes"

avance con tiara un poco desconfiada cuando nos aparece un tipo enorme con un pasamontañas.

"El dinero"dice el tipo con voz firme y amenazadora

Tiara asustada le da una patada en la canilla, pero el tipo la coge de un brazo "no debiste hacer eso" y la habienta fuertemente hacia una pared dejandola inconsiente, aprovechando su estado y empieza a sacarle su cartera y sus cosas de valor.

"COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR A MI AMIGA EN ESE ESTADO Y LUEGO ATREVERTE A ROBARLA"le dije enojada

"Traquila conejita no te me pongas celocita que a voy por ti" dice el tipo con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento mis ojos empezaron a brillar y un rayo se desplego de mis orejas hacia el, de la rabia tan inmenza que tenia, el tipo quedo inconciente.

Que habia pasado?, yo le hice eso?, cuando vi que el tipo estaba reaccionando cogí las cosas de Tiara y por supuesto a ella y me dirigi lo mas rapido que pude a casa de Tiara y luego de saber que estaba bien me dirigui a mi casa

* * *

A la mañana siguiente yo seyuia pensando en lo que me habia sucedido mientras me arreglaba para ir a la U. Fui a la cass de tiara pero se encontraba con migraña por el golpe que le dio el tipo asi que ella se quedo en casa y yo me fui a la U.

* * *

Fue un dia aburrido en la U, ya que no tenia a Tiara para 'molestar', pero hoy saliamos mas temprano ya que ayer adelantamos el trabajo.

Cuando salia de U me encontre con tech.

"Que hay Tech"dije animada

"Qua hay lexi" dice el decaido

"Que te pasa tech? Te vez un poco.. mal

"Esque no lo se estos ultimos dias me e sentido raro, y ademas, me fue mal en mi proyecto"

"Te entiendo, yo ultimamente tambien me e sentido extraña, oye que te parece si te invito a comer, talvez eso te suba el animo"

Tech asintio y nos dirigimos a un lugar para comer algo.

Cuando llegamos el lugat estaba todo vacio yde sorpresa nos encontramos con rev al parecer trabajaba allí

"Holalexi,comoestas?,quehashecho?,quienestuamigo?, quedeseancomer?,yotesugereria.."

"Hola rev queremos 2 hamburguesas" dije agarrandole el pico para que dejara de hablar que porsierto hablaba mas rapido que antes.

Cuando rev no trajo la comida ya hiba a empezar a hablar como cotorra cuando..

"Escuchan eso?"

"Que a tu amigo hablando como parlanchin?" Dice tech fastidiado

"No, el no es como..."

En ese momento los tres caimos inconsientes

* * *

Al despertar estaba sentada en un cuarto gris, estaba un poco dormida todavia y no podia moverme, inspeccione mas la habitacion y junto a mi estaban Rev, Tech, el luchador Furia?, el chico de la piscina Pato? Y ... no puede ser era Ace, de repente un olograma salio de un aparato que estaba en el medio de todos.

"Despierte muchachos" dice una hermosa mujer que salia de el olograma, todos la miramos confundidos,"permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Zadavialo e traido aqui porque se que ultimamente se han sentido extraños"

"Y tu como sabes eso presiosa?" Dice patp

"Les explicare, hace poco callo un meteorito al oceano de acmetropolis, su impacto creo una onda de energia que le dio a cada uno de ustedes super poderes"

"Ja ja ja y tu en verdad crees que nos comeremos esos cuentos chinos cierto muñeca" dice pato

Zadavia lo ignora y prosigue"mi deber es enseñarles a utilizar sus poderes"

"Y como sabemosa que eso es verdad ?" Dije dudosa

"Lexi bunny, lunes intentaron robar a ti y a tu amiga, te enojaste y noquiaste al ladron con tu poder, Pato hibas caminando pensando en llegar rapido a tu casa y de la nada aparesiste alli, Ace estabas haciendo unas salchichas y tenias pereza de cocinarlas sentiste un brillo en los ojos y cuando seso estaban asadas, rev corriste tan rapido de llegaste a tiempo para entregar tu orden, y solo te quedaban 20 segundos, tech incineraste tu dedo y volvio q reaparecer, slam venciste a tu rival en las luchas en 2 segundos practicamente cuando lo hacias en 10 minutos". Dice zadavia

Todos quedamos con cara de o.0 cuando nos dijo todo eso, como lo sabia.

"Solo hay una cosa qie decir,Aceptan mi entrenamiento?"pregunta Zadavia, todos nos miramos entre si y dudosos dijimos "si"."bien entonces los espero a las 6:30 en este mismo edificio en este mismo piso, cuando lleguen les dare indicaciones, no falten, Zadavia fuera".

Luego, Todos nos fuimosa nuestras respectivas casas sin decir palabra, y a prepararnos para el dia de mañana.

* * *

**BUENO OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS, LOS QUIERO BYE =)**


	6. CAPITULO-ENTRENAMIENTO

**HOLISS BUENO COMO YA SABEN LOONATICS NO ES MIO ES DE WB ETC, ETC, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR AQUI VA.**

**CAPITULO.6-ENTRENAMIENTO**

A la mañana siguiente me dirigi a edificio de ayer al ultimo piso, y con mis cosas como indico Zadavia, sali del ascensor y vi como un cuartel habian varias pantallas, comunicadores, radares, instrumentos para hacer armas, entre otros. En el medio del cuarto habia una mesa y en el medio de esta estaba el aparado donde salia el olograma de Zadavia y al rededor habian 6 sillas, tambien habian 2 pasillos el izquierdo y el derecho,tambien habia una puerta grande y cerrada en medio de este, pero no hacia estorbo. el pasillo izquierdo estaba lo que parecia el estudio, la sala de estar y la cocina, y el derecho era un pasillo con un monton de puertas cerradas. Y en la gigantesca puerta, ni idea de lo que podria haber, Derepente aparece Zadavia en forma de olograma.

"Que tal Lexi, tu tan puntual como siempre"

"Hola Zadavia, si, me encanta ser puntual y ordenada"

"Ya veo, si quieres mientras esperas puedes ir a elegir tu habitacion, ve por el pasillo derecho y elige la que tu prefieras mientras llegan los demas"asenti con la cabaza y fui a mirar cual habitacion me agradaba mas

* * *

Cada habitacion tenia un baño y otro cuarto vacio para poner algo de su agrado desde una minisala de estar hasta un laboratorio, o un lugar donde guardar las cosas mas preciadas.

Inspeccione habitacion por habitacion y cuando entre a la ultima.

"Lexi? Quetal cuanto tiempo"

"Lo mismo digo... siento haber entrado sin tocar, pense que yo era la primera en llegar"

"Tranquila lexi, tu no lo sabias... la vez pasada estaba en el parque y te llame y al parecer no me oiste"

"Ace , eras tú el que estaba sentado con esa chica?, lo lamento no te reconoci... y quien es...ella? Pregunto porque es muy bonita, es tu nova o algo parecido?"

"Jajaja, claro que no, es mi prima, estaba en el parque sentado porque me dolia un poco la cabeza y ella llego y venia a despedirse de mi, ya que estaba apunto de irse, cuando te llame queria presentartela antes de que te fuera pero al parecer no me oiste.."

"Aa tu prima.. bueno yo... ha-hablaremos luego, ten-tengo que ir a elegir mi... mi...mi habitacion eso... e compermiso no, y de nuevo lo siento."

'que tonta como pude pensar que era su novia por favor lexi, ademas, ati que rayos te importa si tiene o no novia' pense un poco apenada por lo susedido.

* * *

Al rato llegaron los demas se instalaron y nos sentamos al rededor de Zadavia.

"Bien chicos ahora van a ir a sus habitaciones y van a ponerse ropa comoda para entrenar yo los estare esperando detras de esa puerta de acuerdo",todo asentimos y fuimos a cambiarnos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion esperabamos ver a Zadavia en persona pero en vez de eso estaba en una pantalla gigante y al frente de ella habia una pequeña plataforma circular.

"Bien, empezaremos por descubrir sus poderes a fondo, quien quiere ser el primero?"preguntó Zadavia pero antes que alguno pudiera decir yo

"Yoquieroserelprimero,porquenoserelprimero?,megust ariaserelprimero..."dijo rapidamente rev hasta que Zadavia lo interumpio

"Bien Rev parate en la plataforma, de una vez le advierto, talvez no pueda desifrar todos sus poderes, asi que con el paso del tiempo ustedes mismos los desigraran" Terminando de decir esto una luz intenza salio de la plataforma y envolvio a Rev, ante esto Zadavia dijo en voz fuerte y seria: "conocido oficialmente como Rev Runner tus poderes son: Super Velocidad, Radar Interno y Vuelo no elegido para utilizar la espada del guardian" Termino Zadavia y dijo: "Tech ahora es tu turno" tech avanzo a la plataforma mientras rev volvia a su lugar y susedio lo mismo que con rev y Zadavia dice: "conocido oficialmente como Doctor Tech E. Coyote tus poderes son: Reconstruccion Molecular y Poderes Magneticos, ademas de tener un alto intelecto, No elegido para utilizar la espada del guardian""ahora Slam,Conocido oficialmente como Slam Tazmanian tus poderes son: Super Fuerza y Tornado Relampago, No elegido para utilizar la espada del guardian""pato tu turno""Conocido oficialmente como Pato peligro (Danger Duck) tus poderes son teletransportacion, bolas de fuego y creacion de huevos de digerentes elementos, otros poderes bloqueados (me refiero al control del agua ya que no aparece hasta mas adelante), No elegido para utilizar la espada del guardian""Ace por favor sigues""conocido oficialmente como Ace Bunny tus poderes son Ojos lasers, Elegido para portar la espada del guardian, pero necesita preparacion""Lexi tu turno" cuando me pare en la plataforma esa luz se senyia tan relajante uno se sentia libre y sin culpas, pero una sabia Y escuchaba perfectamente, era la realidad"conocida oficialmente como Lexi Bunny tus poderes son super oidos y ondas cerebrales, otro poder bloqueado(control de las plantas que descubre mas adelante), No elegida para portar la espada del guardian" tefminando de decir esto Zadavia empieza con nuestros duros entrenamiento.

Entrenamos durante un mes casi no hablabamos entre nosotros ta que nos despertebamos a la 6 demla mañana y terminabamos agotados como a las 9 de la noche, no descansabamos ni los fines de semana, suerte que eso ya casi hiba a terminar, ya que ya controlabamos en totalidad casi todos nuestros poderes.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora pero desde este punto voy a tratar de genelarizar un los pensamiento de todos, pero obviamente va a ser mas sobre Lexi y su perspectiva.**

**Bueno ojala les aya gustado, dejen comentarios bye. :D **


End file.
